


Wet

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan's jeans are harder to get off, sticking to his skin and catching on his feet, and it's only when he's bending down to peel off his socks that he realises he's starkers in the middle of the hallway and Jude is just standing there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

"Jude!" Ewan yells, banging on the door again. Still no answer.

Turning around, he crosses his arms over his chest, hunches his shoulders and presses as close to the door as he can. It doesn't really help anything; the rain's coming at an angle and there might as well not be an overhang at all. "Fuck," he mutters, "fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck..."

No jacket, no umbrella, and no fucking key.

And no idea when Jude might or might not be home. He might go down the pub after work, and if he pulls... _Oh God, don't even _think_ about that._

Ewan shivers and sinks down into a crouch, resigned to a nasty cold, pneumonia, maybe even death. Jude'll be sorry then.

The rain's so loud he doesn't even hear footsteps, nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears Jude's incredulous "Ewan?"

"Forgot my key," Ewan mutters, teeth chattering. He pushes himself up and moves out of the way as Jude unlocks the door, umbrella balanced awkwardly in the crook of his arm.

Jude lets him go first, and Ewan starts stripping the minute he's through the door. He toes out of soggy trainers, tugs his sweater and t-shirt over his head and lets them drop on the stairs with a wet thud. "C, Christ..." The flat feels even colder than outside and he can't stop shivering.

His jeans are harder to get off, sticking to his skin and catching on his feet, and it's only when he's bending down to peel off his socks that he realises he's starkers in the middle of the hallway and Jude is just standing there.

"What?"

"Nothing," Jude says quickly, looking away.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Ewan straightens up, flinging a wet sock at Jude, who catches it with an indignant "oi!" He flips on the bathroom light and hesitates in the doorway. Water's dripping down from his hair, he's covered in goose pimples, and his dick's trying to crawl back up inside his body. Maybe Jude keeps staring at him because he looks utterly ridiculous, but he can't pass up the opportunity. "Wanna join me?"

Two bright spots of colour bloom on Jude's cheeks and his mouth opens and closes a few times before he finally says, "No!"

With a shrug Ewan goes to turn on the water. It's not like he'd expected anything else, and despite the fact that he left the door open just in case, he really isn't expecting it when Jude pads in a few minutes later and pokes his head around the shower curtain.

"I, uh," Jude stammers, "I figured. It's just, I'm pretty wet, too, and cold, and..."

"Just get in," Ewan snaps, but he's grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.


End file.
